A seat as described in the introduction is disclosed, in particular, in the document FR 2950005.
This seat more specifically comprises an edge which extends along the side panel thereof and cooperates with the peripheral edge of an opening of the floor of the vehicle for the positioning thereof in its accommodating and reversed positions.
By a reversal of the sitting part, such a seat makes it possible to pass from a position in which the base panel is lowered and the sitting part forms an integral molded seat designed to accommodate a passenger of the vehicle, into a position in which the base panel is raised and the sitting part forms a cover for a housing formed below the seat.
The housing may thus serve as a storage compartment.
A drawback with this solution is that the sitting part is not able to be locked in either of its two positions. As a result, the closure of the housing formed below the seat is not able to be secured and the positioning of the sitting part to form the seat of the integral molded type is not able to be secured either.